Heavenly Requiem
by Yeger11
Summary: The year is 2010, unlike how the normal timeline went, there is a massive divergent point when Pucci finds a way to revive DIO from the dead. This leads Jotaro on a mission to unite all of the remaining Joestars and their allies under his wing in order to stop the vampire once and for all.
1. Welcome To Italy

Chapter 1: Welcome to Italy

The hum of the plane was near silent as it went over the ocean, Jotaro looked out his window of the plane, wondering what will transpire. The year is 2010, the world seems calm despite the brewing storm taking place underneath everyone's noses. DIO, despite his death, had come back. The Speedwagon foundation was investigating former leads to him when they uncovered his best friend, Pucci and what he had done. It turns out, Pucci had found a way to revive the old vampire by performing some sort of previously unknown stand ritual, all the work Jotaro and his friends did back in 89, all for nothing. However, hope wasn't lost, Jotaro knew this fight wasn't over and that he could find a way to beat him and his allies. DIO, despite being revived, was weak. He needed time to regain strength, time which Jotaro and the other Joestars could exploit to grow stronger and train in order to stop him. Jotaro had already gathered all the other joestars and their allies together and began intense stand training in order to bring his stand, Star Platinum, up to its original strength, or close enough to it. Jotaro has gotten his stand powers back up to the point where it was during his time in Morioh town. The only thing that had been left unfinished, however, was the one Joestar he hadn't been able to bring to the table just yet, a young Mafia Boss in Italy, Giorno Giovanna. Jean Pierre Polnareff, one of the only remaining members of the egypt 1989 tour, and one of jotaro's best friends, contacted jotaro telling him about the mafia, its leader, and how he was 2nd in command for the mafia in Italy. That's where Jotaro was heading, he was en route to Italy to find and talk to Giorno, and bring him to his group of allies that way he could stop DIO once and for all.

_There's just one thing though…_ Jotaro thought to himself. _Giorno is DIO's son, how do I know he's going to join our fight against him?..._

Jotaro cut himself off there, he reassured himself that if his close friend Polnareff was on his side, he was cool and reasonable person, and there was no reason why he wouldn't join their side once he knew the full threat his father posed not only to him himself, but the world as a whole.

"This is your captain speaking, we are approximately 30 minutes away from Rome, please fasten your seatbelts as we prepare to land, over." The plane intercom chimed.

The plane then slowly began its descent down to the ilitalian coast below, its hum became louder as it approached the ground below. Jotaro looked out the window, he saw the vast coastline and sea down below, it reminded him of his home, his family, back in florida. Recently, his marriage and relationship with his daughter had been deteriorating, they had no idea why Jotaro was always gone, and why he was always gone for so long. He had always wished to tell them why, why he always had to go to different corners of the globe, but he couldn't risk it for them. He knew what his enemies could do to them if they knew, he knew that they would kill them without remorse easily and swiftly, most of his family didn't even have stands and even though his daughter had recently unlocked her own stand, he knew that even that might not be enough to keep her safe. After all, he had lost his best friends back in 1989 to enemy stand users, even though they had some of the most powerful stands he had ever seen, he couldn't risk the same fate for her even though she does have her own stand.

Suddenly, the noise of the plane's wheels deploying and slowly scritting across the runway sounded. It surprised jotaro slightly before he quickly regained composure and looked out the window of the plane. The airport was massive, yet incredibly tight and composed, especially the runway itself. Luckily, the Speedwagon foundation segmented a section of the runway off to Jotaro's private flight, making him able to quickly make his way into the airport after the landing. After the plane slowly yet smoothly slowed its way to a halt, Jotaro unbuckled himself, got his luggage, and slowly walked out of the plane, the humid ittialian sun beating down on him and the runway. Jotaro pulled his hat slightly over his face.

_Give me a break… _Jotaro thought to himself. _I should be used to the humidity by now, maybe it's just the clothes._

Jotaro pulled his cellphone out of his pocket, he looked at it, one new text. It was from a concealed number, obviously mafia in origin.

"Mr. Kujo, meet me outside the Pantheon at 1 AM. I will be there alone, please award me the same trust." The text said. Jotaro looked at it calmly yet collectively, thinking about the nature. He didn't know the man behind the phone, however, he got a strange, trusting feeling from the text. He felt he could trust the man behind the text.

"Will be there." Jotaro texted back, a simple yet, in character thing for him to say.

"Thank you, Mr. Kujo. I will see you then. - Guido Mista."

_Guido Mista…_ _Odd name. Well, at least I know this guy's name now, I can trust him at least._

Jotaro walked into the airport, suitcase in hand. He slowly strolled through the airport, looking for the taxi pickup center. The airport was huge, with restaurants and shops everywhere, many selling cheap souvenirs to curious and naive tourists. However, despite this, people looked happy, crime was at an all-time low in italy after Giorno became the boss of Passione, the mafia became a sort of noble protection group, almost a police force. The gang had thousands of members helping citizens, tracking down killers, destroying the drug trade, and more. Italy wasn't run by crime anymore, and ironically, the organization that stopped all of this crime was a mafia formed from the very crime it now stops.

Jotaro finally found the exit of the airport, outside were tens of people waiting for a bus or taxi to take them to their hotel. Jotaro easily stood out in the crowd, being a giant 6'5" man in a white and gold trench-coat and hat, he knew because of this he could be an easy target for an enemy stand user, but he didn't care, he knew if anyone was brave enough to even try to attack him, he'd sic star platinum on them faster than anyone could react, so he wasn't worried at all. Suddenly, as he was walking down the light grey sidewalk, a blue car sped to a stop right next to him. The man driving the car slowly rolled down his window. The man was a white, skinny tall man with long black dreadlocks, his eyes were a strange orange color. He was wearing a long blue trench-coat with a white insignia of a crescent moon facing up towards his head on the chest of the trench-coat, above the crescent was a large white circle. His pants were the same shade of dark blue with a number of white belts attached at his waist. Jotaro looked at the man calmly.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." The man said calmly, yet with a strange, almost evil feel to his voice. "I know who you are and why you are here, Jotaro Kujo." When he said that, a smile came across his face, almost as if he was expecting a surprised reaction from the Joestar. However, Jotaro kept the same face he had before, his reaction was stone-cold. The man's smile quickly turned to a frown.

"I figured that, I've also figured you can't be with Passione due to my prearranged meeting time, I had that arranged with one of the highest members and I know they wouldn't just change it up suddenly without good reason, and even if they did change it up, I know they wouldn't send someone like you. So tell me, who are you?" Jotaro said in a cold confident voice, his deductive skills shining through.

"Heh, you're just as smart as I was warned. Well, I used to be in the mafia I'll tell you that," He said as he made his way out of the car, standing face to face with the Joestar. "My new boss though, he didn't appreciate my work, I sold many things to the people of this nation, drugs, weapons, and more to fuel this nation's crimewave, and when my new boss took over, he tried to have me taken out." He said with a smile.

"But, that's neither here nor there, I know you want to meet the boss, and I know he wants to meet you, and I know why you want to meet each other." He said slyly. "It's because of a man I serve, the man who will bring us salvation, the man who took me off the streets and gave me a home after Passione had changed hands. DIO."

Jotaro went ice cold. _Damn it! Already? I thought I could at least get to Giorno before one of DIO's servants found me. Shit, this is bad I have no idea what his stand is._

Jotaro quickly regained his composure. "DIO sure is one original guy, hiring mercenaries to hunt down his enemies, worked well last time, jackass," Jotaro said sarcastically.

"Heh, just has cocky as I've been warned, I'll let you know though, we aren't mercenaries, we have personal grudges against you Joestars, but, anyway, let's see how your star platinum stands up against my stand." The man said, suddenly a silhouette of an incredibly slender, tall semi-transparent goo-like black-figure began slowly appearing behind him.

_Shit! _Jotaro thought to himself, he quickly drew out Star Platinum, his long black hair flowing in the air and his purple and blue skin glowing. Jotaro quickly threw a punch at the figure, but suddenly, the black slender figure almost instantly moved its arm generated into an arm and fist identical to star platinum's, the fist quickly intercepted Jotaro's swing, and was pushing with the same exact force Jotaro's punch was thrown.

"The fuck?" Jotaro said as he stepped back staggered.

"This is the power of my stand, I call him, Beat It."


	2. Beat It

Chapter 2: Beat It

STAND NAME: 「BEAT IT」

STAND MASTER: ?

POWER: VARIABLE/NONE

SPEED: VARIABLE/NONE

RANGE: VARIABLE/NONE

DURIABILTY: A

PRECISION: D

POTENTIAL: A

STAND DESCRIPTION: Beat It is a primarily defensive stand with an ability called "Reflect." In order to engage this ability, an enemy stand user must attack the user or stand first. When attacked, Beat It will "scan" the enemy or the enemy's stand and begin reflecting every attack made towards either the stand or its user directly back at the attacker. Every attack reflected is an exact copy of the original attack and has the exact same force and power as the original, and no matter what the attacker's ability is, the reflection will have the exact same ability and it will cancel out the original attack. However, this ability is not conscious and can only be used defensively, thus in order to kill the attacker, the user can only use his stand's lackluster strength or his own in order to dispatch the threat.

People stared at what was going on, they had no idea of the battle that was about to commence, Jotaro noticed this, sweat began to drip down his forehead. People stood in the street and on the sidewalk to see this strange spectacle.

Jotaro quickly composed himself. "Get the hell out of here, all of you!" He yelled in a loud intimidating voice, the people quickly scattered.

"Fucking joestars, always worried about civilian casualties, aren't you? I'll tell you what I could have easily lopped of your head when you screamed that to-"

"ORA!" Star platinum yelled, but yet again the man's stand, Beat It, swiftly intercepted the blow with an exact copy of Star Platinum's fist, an exact reflection of his attack down to the twitch of his finger.

"Are you an idiot Mr. Kujo? You saw the first time that attacking me won't do any good, any attack you make towards me can, and will, be reflected and your attack will be stopped. Give it up, Jotaro. You can't win this." The man said with a smirk.

"A stand that reflects it's attackers blows and cancels them out, huh? Well ain't that a helping heap of dirty fighting." Jotaro said. "However, I don't think you can reflect this."

Jotaro pulled down his hat's brim slightly over his eyes as he brought out Star Platinum. Jotaro chimed out on a beat "Star Platinum: The World!" And in an instant, time ground to a halt. He walked over to the man, Star Platinum moving in front of him, and in no time the powerhouse of a stand began pounding Beat It with a massive rush attack.

"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum yelled in a loud, booming beat, but something was strange, there was that force pushing against him again. Jotaro stopped, he looked over at Beat It, and he took a step back in shock. Beat It had somehow been reflecting his attacks even in frozen time, however after his barrage was done, it's arms were stuck in the shape of star platinum's in the exact position the stand was in. He was baffled at how he was able to do this, was he even able to see what was happening? He looked over to the man, his face was the same smirk he had before he had frozen time, and his eyes were still directly were Jotaro had been, he hadn't moved an inch. Jotaro swung another punch at Beat It while watching the man, Beat It reflected the attack but the man didn't move an inch at all, he showed no reaction.

_This guy is obviously not aware of what's going on right now, despite the fact that his Stand's ability is still working in stopped time. He is either faking it or his ability is unconscious. Either way, I'm not risking that. _

The 5 seconds were then up, and time suddenly resumed its flow. Jotaro looked over at the man, his eyes quickly looked around and found Jotaro in his new position. The man whipped his hair to the side of his face with a shit-eating grin.

"You stopped time, didn't you?" The man asked. "You changed positions yet somehow, I'm unharmed, I didn't know Beat It can reflect abilities even like that…"

Jotaro put his hands in his pockets, his eyes closed in a blink. "Give me a break, were you able to see me, dipshit?" Jotaro asked with a piercing stare.

The man stayed silent, his face contorting into one of confusion and surprise. He then quickly snapped out of it, returning to his state with his grin. "I don't know, was I?" The man asked with a fake sarcasm.

Jotaro let out a sigh, he then reverted to giving the man his piercing stare he was before. He then pointed at the man with his right hand. "From my observation, your stand's ability is unconscious and automatic. My reasoning is this, if your ability was controllable, you would have used it offensively already, you would have turned your stand's fist into one exactly like Star Platinums and punched me right through the chest."

The man's face went paper white. Jotaro then continued.

"Another reason why I know your ability is unconscious was because of how you reacted when I asked you if you could see me in frozen time, any person who would have been able to would have responded immediately with either the truth or, in your case, a half-assed sarcastic remark. You had to think of a response, which is why you stayed quiet as long as you did. So, let's test that theory." Jotaro said, he then opened his arms in an almost hug like position. "If your ability is conscious, hit me with your hardest Star Platinum copied punch you can, right now, in my face."

The man's face went completely colorless. However, in an instant the color was soon replaced with a bright flushed red, and he quickly drew out Beat It. It's lack of face quickly distorted into a screaming, large mouth with goo dripping from it, beat it then went over to Jotaro, still letting out an intense scream, and began throwing fast, goopy punches at him, which he easily blocked with Star Platinum. The man began panting hard in anger.

"Now, for the final test of my theory." Jotaro said as he stood up right. "Star Platinum: The World!"

Suddenly, time ground to a halt again. The man's fearful expression still on his face with Beat It still locked in it's scream.

_Well, this is gonna hurt like a bitch, but I need to test this, this might be my only way to beat this fucker. _Jotaro thought to him. Jotaro then brought out Star Platinum, and the stand then threw a single, incredibly hard punch at the stand's own leg. With the blow, Jotaro's leg began bleeding, however, just as expected, Beat It copied the attack and punched his own leg with a copy of Star Platinum's fist, the man's leg then suddenly bent out of shape from the blow. Jotaro repeated the process again, punching Star Platinum's other leg with another massive blow, blood trickled down his pant-legs, however, he was much better off than the man who's other leg quickly bent completely out of shape.

"Ok, time end." Jotaro said calmly as he looked away from the man. Time quickly resumed its course, and the man began screaming in pain as he collapsed to the ground at a weird angle.

"The, the fuck did you do to me?!" The man yelled in pain as he looked down at his broken legs.

"Well, that just proves my theory, since you stand's ability is an exact reflection of my attacks and unconscious, if I attack myself, your stand will also attack itself, and as a result, attack you as well." Jotaro said as he pulled the brim of his hat over his eyes. "Now, you can either surrender now, or you're gonna have way more bones broken than just your 2 femer bones. You get to choose which."

The man continued panting, his face blood red. He then got Beat It off the ground and threw another one of his goopy punches at Jotaro, Star Platinum then punched it's own arm, causing jotaro to bleed more, but as a result Beat It reflected the attack, turning his fist into an exact copy of Star Platinum's and performing the same punch on himself. The punch landed and the man cried in pain as his arm twisted in the massive blow, shattering the man's bone into multiple pieces. He was now lying down on the ground, panting in pain, his blood staining his clothes and sweat coating his face.

"You, You bastard!" The man screamed.

"Give me a damn break, you brought this on yourself, moron. Don't worry though, in no time an ambulance should be here to take you to the hospital, and with the help of Passione, later to jail." Jotaro said, looking down at the man.

The man screamed as he tried to land one last punch on Jotaro, Star Platinum quickly punched it's own chest, causing Jotaro's chest to begin bleeding, but as expected, Beat It reflected the attack back on itself, and in an instant the man collapsed and passed out in extreme pain, Beat It then disappeared as the man laid on the concrete, unconscious. Jotaro then slowly walked away from the man as an ambulance quickly arrived and shipped him off to the hospital.

Jotaro made his way to a hotel close to the airport, the Speedwagon Foundation had already booked a room for him here, the room was at the 8th floor of the hotel, giving his room a great view of the city, and it was fraught with luxuries unneeded to Kujo. Jotaro didn't care much for these luxuries, and had expressed to the Speedwagon Foundation that he didn't need these things, however, they insisted he take the hotel as a sign of good will and their never-ending help for the joestar family. He slowly made his way up to the room, the citizens in awe of this massive, 6'5" japanese man making his way up the stairs of the hotel. When he finally made it up to his room, he removed his dapper white trench-coat and pants, and his dark blue shirt, all stained with his blood from the fight, and quickly threw them in the washer in his room. He kept his hat on, however, and after patching himself up put on a simple t-shirt and sweatpants until his clothes were done.

He quickly found the remote to the television in his room, and he flicked the machine on. When he turned the television on, it immediately changed to the news channel, and there was obviously something terrible going on. Jotaro seeing this quickly clicked the closed caption button to see what they were saying.

"As you can see here, this and a number of strange events have been happening all across the world, up to hundreds of people worldwide are disappearing under strange circumstances, there appear to be no leads on why this is happening apart from all of the men and women disappearing are, in some way or another, connected to the paranormal research group known as the Speedwagon Foundation, and an unknown person who simply calls himself DIO." The woman on the TV said.

_Shit this is getting bad, the fucker is calling on hundreds of people to join him now? _Jotaro thought to himself.

"The Speedwagon Foundation refuses to comment on the matter, however these disappearances continue to take place and are becoming increasingly worrying." The woman said before Jotaro shut off the TV, he knew where it was going. They were gonna find a way to blame the Foundation for the disappearances and, while he did deeply care for them and their help, he didn't want to be involved in their legal troubles. Suddenly, the timer for the washer beeped and he walked over to it, he opened up his washer and the blood on his clothes was gone, he picked up the clothes and threw them in the dryer before walking back over to the bed and sitting down. He looked at the time. The clock read 8:30 PM.

_It's gonna be a long night… _Jotaro thought to himself. _Better get some rest before I go meet this Guido Mista, gotta stay alert, especially after what happened at the airport. _Jotaro took off his hat and laid on the bed and set the alarm clock to go off at around 12 AM. He flicked off the lights in the room, and slowly fell asleep.


	3. the Pantheon

Chapter 3: the Pantheon

There was a dark hallway, and in the middle of it was Jotaro. He stood in the hallway, white trench-coat down to his knees and he stared at the white light down the way, he felt a wave of sadness, yet, comfort take over him as he began walking towards the light. He walked for what seemed like forever until he found a doorway where the light was originating from. He walked into the doorway, and there, he saw the unbelievable. The room was filled with nothing but white, and sitting on a bench in the middle of the room was his three long lost friends, the ones that he had lost in the battle against DIO so long ago, Kakyion, Avdol, and Iggy. Jotaro stepped back, staggered.

"Where, where am I?" Jotaro said as he looked at his friends, who smiled at him and invited him to sit down. He walked slowly over to the bench and took a seat right by Kakyoin.

"Well, to put it bluntly, old friend, you are in the afterlife." Kakyoin said to him.

"Am, am I dead?" Jotaro asked, looking down at his hands.

"No, we brought you here, we thought you might need some advice due to current events." Avdol said.

Iggy slowly walked across Avdol's and Kakyoin's laps and laid down on Jotaro's, the old mutt had clearly missed the man. The room was quiet for a good minute until Kakyoin spoke up.

"Time's are hard down there, aren't they?" He asked to Jotaro.

A single teardrop slide down Jotaro's face as he then got up and hugged the 2 men. Iggy got up off his lap and jumped on his back. He tried his best to hold his emotions back, it cost everything he had to not collapse onto the floor. He held them tight before finally speaking up.

"I promise, your deaths won't be in vain, DIO will be defeated, I know he will." Jotaro said, tears began flowing down Kakyoin and Avdol's faces.

"We know he will, and we know you're the one who's gonna pumble his ass." Avdol said. "And we know for a fact that you won't do it alone, the Joestars have many allies, many friends, and even if they aren't enough, you're bound to make some new ones along the way. You aren't in this alone, friend."

"Jotaro, we know you can win this, the world is counting on you, and I know it must be an extreme amount of pressure, but we know you got this. You've done the impossible before, and we know you can do it again." Kakyoin said. "And even though, we aren't there, just know we're here, in your heart, forever, we are always here to help." Kakyoin's eyes welled with tears.

Jotaro trembled slightly. "I, I cherished all of you, from the day we set off for Egypt together and every step of the way from there." Jotaro said, tears rolling down his face.

"We know you do, which is why we do too, Jotaro, now, I think it's time to go, you have a world that needs saving. Go avenge us, Jotaro. Be safe out there, you heartless bastard." Kakyoin said. Both him and Avdol let go of him.

Jotaro looked at them one last time, a smile across his face and a tear in his eye. He then turned towards the hallway and began walking out of it. And then suddenly, he woke up to the beep of his hotel alarm clock. He quickly punched the thing off and sat up. His eyes told his mood, he was sorrowful, but he refused to show it, even when he was alone. He looked at the clock, midnight, the exact time he needed to wake up. He quickly got up from the bed and walked over to the dryer.

_That, that felt real…_ Jotaro thought to himself. _Was it?_ Jotaro opened the dryer and took his now dry clothes out of the machine and quickly slipped them on. He then got out of his hotel room and began making his way down the long, never-ending stairs. When he finally made his way to the reception, he clocked out and made his way to the taxi pickup center at the hotel, he quickly flagged down a taxi and gave the man 10 euro. He was soon off towards the ancient Roman temple.

Jotaro had exited the taxi that had taken him there and stood outside the Pantheon. He was early, very early. It was still 12:15 AM and Jotaro stood idly against the wall of the massive structure. Suddenly he saw a strange-looking man, wearing a dark purple and blue sweater that look like it barely fit him, tiger-striped leggings in the same color, boots that went up to his shins and a beanie, covered in diamond shapes with the dark purple color and a single blue arrow made from the same material as the beanie protruding down from the hat and pointing towards the man's forehead. He seemed to be off in thought and didn't immediately see Jotaro, however, he didn't appear to be worried or upset, just off in his own train of thought thinking about pizza or whatever food he wanted to have after he was done going to where he wanted to go. Suddenly as he got closer to the Pantheon he finally noticed the giant man with is back slumped against the hard cold stone walls of the temple, he jumped, high.

"Jesus man you scared-!" The man cut himself off before asking. "Wait, are you a mister Jotaro Kujo?" Jotaro figured it out immediately, this man was Guido Mista.

"Yes, and I take it you are Guido Mista, the man I was supposed to meet here?" Jotaro asked.

The mans face went from confusion to surprise in a second. "Haha! You're just as deductive as I was told! Well, we probably shouldn't have our meeting out in the open like this, Mr. Kujo, come on let's head in." The man said as he opened the doors to the Pantheon, he had a pair of keys for the building on him, which didn't surprise Kujo, Passione practically run the country after all, and this man, Guido Mista, was practically just as important any half-witted political figure running the nation, and arguably even more so. The 2 men slowly walked down the hallway leading to the massive chamber inside the building, when they finally got there, there was a lone long table with 2 chairs at the ends of them. All of the benches had been moved out of the way and placed somewhere else. The table was right in the middle of the grand chamber, right under the massive open-air window of the temple, was the moonlight of the cold Italian night shung down on it. The moonlight was the room's only light source, but due to ancient building techniques, the light was somehow amplified and the room was brighter than expected.

"Alright, Mr. Jotaro, go ahead and take a seat-" Mista said before seeing the table. "Damn fucking idiots I told them to put 3 chairs! 2 is way too close to 4, I told them this!" The gangster screamed. He looked around the chamber and he quickly found a chair and placed it at the table.

"There, 3 is way better than 2…" Mista said, panting.

"Good grief…" Jotaro said as he sat down at the far south end of the table, Mista did the same with the north side.

"So, Giorno wanted me to meet you and make sure you weren't a threat to us before you met him, just as a precaution, of course." Mista said as he put his head in his hands. "So, you're like, Giorno's great grand niece or something? He didn't go in-depth into it so I'm confused."

"I guess you can say that, Mista." Jotaro said calmly.

"So, about you and GioGio, he's kinda weary about you, he's known forever that this DIO guy is his father and he doesn't know who to trust regarding this situation, he's a smart man however he just doesn't have all the info he needs for the truth. He wants me to ask you what happened between him and you during 89?" Mista said, calmly.

Jotaro stayed silent for a minute before speaking up.

"DIO attempted to kill the entire Joestar bloodline and take over the world to rule for his own back then. I first started on my journey due to how he was slowly murdering my mother back home, I somewhat hoped that he could be saved, however, the more I learned about his actions, the more I realized he can't be saved. When I finally found him in Egypt, he murdered countless people during. My friends, police, his own underlings, even random innocent citizens, all just for his sick kicks…" Jotaro said. "After my fight with him, we found his journal. That is how we found out his end game. He wanted to take over the world, achieve something he called 'heaven,' this all to have as much power as someone could possibly have. He wanted to be viewed as a god and rule over the world."

Mista's mouth gaped open in shock.

"God, damn…" The man said.

Jotaro nodded.

"Now that he's back, he's planning on finishing his plan to reach heaven. He wants to be the one and only ruler of humanity and strike fear into the entirety of the human race and rule over us as a god. He can, and will, do anything to achieve this goal and do even more sick deeds in between just because he wants too." Jotaro sighed as he sat back in his chair. "Needless to say, even though DIO is Giorno's father, he is his enemy, he is our enemy, DIO doesn't care if you are loyal to him, if you are his relative, or if you are his friend. If you get in his way, he will kill you, brutally. Giorno and Passione on the virtue of having power and existing are by default, in his way."

There was a silence in the room after he said this, Mista had just now understood the graveness of the situation they were in. If DIO wins, he will be killed, his friends will be killed, Passione will be destroyed and the world itself will be under the rule of a cruel sadistic madman with near limitless power. Mista put his hand on his face, realizing this.

"This, this is an even bigger threat than Diavolo was almost 9 years ago…" Mista said, sweating profusely. "I… I have to tell Giorno… I can't risk DIO getting to him, he might be our most valuable asset due to his stand."

Jotaro's eyes looked up to Mista, his attention suddenly grabbed by that statement. However, he stayed silent, he was deep in thought due to this situation and even though he wanted to know what power his relative had, he wanted to see it for himself.

"When will we be able to meet, Mista?" Jotaro asked, his eyes meeting his.

Mista's face went confused for a minute. "I, I don't know, he's a busy man, after all. Hopefully soon though, we need to get him on this that way this world isn't brought to an end."

Suddenly, a cool, calm voice echoed from the halls of the Pantheon. "Now, Jotaro." The voice said. Slowly, a figure walked from the shadows and into the light, it was him. The man was decked in a long, dark blue cape, his standard incredibly dark blue outfit with an open chest and green ladybug brooches attached throughout his outfit. From his ears drooped with light blue star earrings, the same color as his eyes. When he finally stepped out of the shadows fully, the midnight wind hit his hair and majestically moved it softly, back and forth, as if he were one with nature itself. "You will meet Giorno Giovanna now, Mr. Jotaro Kujo."


	4. Imbued with Life

Chapter 4: Imbued with Life

Giorno slowly walked over to their table with the stride and confidence of an academy award winning actor. Yet, at the same time his presence permeated the room with the intense feeling of nobility and righteousness. He was a benevolent king, existing to help the public and save his people at any and all costs. He stood for everything a leader should. Giorno sat in the third chair Mista had placed there in his sheer terror of anything close to 4. The man looked at Jotaro, and smiled, he extended his arm out to Kujo, offering a handshake. Jotaro accepted the gesture of good will and shook his hand. When he shook hands with the young boss, he felt a sudden rush of life through him. Suddenly, he noticed his pain was gone, he pulled up his arm sleeve and unbandaged it to reveal that his wounds had been suddenly, and completely healed. Giorno smiled when he noticed this.

"You noticed my stand-ability, didn't you?" Giorno said.

"You, you can heal people?" Jotaro asked looking over at him.

"Not just that, I can imbue things with life, I can create life, nurture it along, help it grow. That's what I did with your wounds, I helped your wounds heal, I helped your healing along." Giorno said as he slowly took his cape off. "I also have another ability, one I gained from being pierced by a stand arrow for a second time."

Suddenly, Giorno brought out Gold Experience Requiem, it's bronze and gold skin shining, the purple emblem of the arrow on its forehead drawing all attention to it, and it's red ladybug symbols glowing. The stand was magnificent, it seemed like something from another world completely, its power permeating the room with an intense sense of glory.

"My Gold Experience Requiem can undo any attack made towards me or my allies, so far, no one has been able to stand against this ability. And now that the world itself is at risk, I know this ability will be one of our most valuable assets." Giorno said calmly. "DIO, no matter how hard he might try, will not be able to get past my defenses, no one can and no one will unless I am taken captive somehow. But I promise you, no one will be able to-" Giorno said before suddenly going silent, he then fell asleep on the table, Jotaro and Mista quickly got up from their seats and ran over to the mob boss.

"What the fuck? He's unconscious!" Mista screamed, he looked over at Golden Experience Requiem, its eyes were glossy and it too fell to the floor, suddenly it disappeared back into Giorno.

"This doesn't make any sense, Giorno's Requiem works beyond his consciousness!" Mista yelled loudly as he tried shaking Giorno awake.

"Mista get the hell back from him right now!" Jotaro yelled. Mista suddenly got up from the ground after hearing Jotaro's intimidating yell, he backed away from Giorno at a brisk pace.

"There's an enemy here. I can tell, there's a prick at the back of Giorno's neck but there's no needle or anything there, it's like whatever pricked him disappeared. This has to be the work of an enemy stand!" Jotaro said as he drew out Star Platinum. It's black hair moving fluidly through the air as his purple and blue aura glowed with a righteous and majestic wrath.

"I'll use Star Platinum's eye-sight to look around the room, whoever attacked Giorno has to be close by. My Star Platinum is so precise it can catch a bullet from a gun fired at point-blank range, and it's eye-sight is so great that it can see objects up to kilometers away, there's no way for them to hide from me." Jotaro said calmly. Star Platinum's pupils dilated as it looked through the room, suddenly, Jotaro took a step back.

"Mista, there are 2 men right in front of us, draw your stand out, now!" Jotaro yelled.

Mista drew out his .38 snub-nose revolver out of the holster on his thigh and suddenly 6 small figures appeared by him. They were incredibly small for a stand, almost the size of small action figures and about the size of the bullets his revolver fired. On each one of their heads read a number, going from 1-7 but skipping the number 4. This was Mista's stand, Sex Pistols. Suddenly, one of the figures screamed at Mista.

"Mista, what is going on here! You said it would go fine!" the one with 5 written on its forehead screamed.

"Not now number 5, I need you and the rest of you guys to get into position, there's an enemy here somewhere and they won't be afraid to hurt us." Mista said.

Suddenly, the 2 men walked out of the shadows, one with short, white hair with 3 pony-tails of said hair trailing down his back and some trailing down to his forehead to form a star that connected to his eyebrows. He wore a long coat with an emblem of the traditional Christian cross on it. He was African in descent, and had amber-like light brown eyes. Next to him was a completely different man, he was much more formal. The man wore a dark grey and light blue business suit, topped off with a fedora with the same colors, and below the suit, he wore pants and dress shoes adorned with the same grey and blue. Underneath the hat you could see a short grey beard, kept well in check over years of maintenance, however the hat completely covered his eyes and made it so any features aside from that were barely visible. The man appeared slouched over, as if his back was injured, Jotaro soon noticed he was walking with a cane.

"Good frickin grief, mind explaining who you are?" Jotaro said cooly and collectively. The man with the cross looked over at him and scoffed.

"I, am Pucci, I serve DIO and only DIO as he is our God. I am his right hand man, the hand of God, if you will." The man said confidently, like he was preaching to a church as he walked closer to Mista and Jotaro. "I was instructed to neutralize his son, Giorno Giovanna. DIO knew he'd team up with you due to his, rather misguided morals, it's a shame, really, Giorno could have been a great asset to us, if only DIO would have been around to find him earlier." He said as he slowly caressed Giorno's unconscious face, it was almost like he was petting it, admiring the parts of DIO he saw inside him. Mista seeing this raised his gun at Pucci.

"Lucius, cover me." Pucci said. Suddenly the old man drew out his stand, it was a weapon stand much like The Emperor used by the infamous mercenary Hol Horse back in 1989, however this didn't appear to be a normal firearm like his was, this looked more skeletal, more medical. It had no safety, no sights, no hammer, just a long pressure tube and a trigger that went down to the length of the handle, which was skeletal like the rest of the weapon, having no middle to it at all, just a cold, metal frame. However despite it's medical look, it was engraved with symbols and patterns, and at the top of the weapon was a glowing ruby-like stone, and at the end of the gun were the barrel should be was a long, pointed syringe. That's when they realized it, it wasn't a gun at all, it was a tranquilizer. Jotaro had quickly connected the dots and realized the danger they were in.

"Mista, aim at the old guy over there! If he fires on us with that we are fucked!" Jotaro yelled.

"But, Mr. Jotaro, Giorno is right here!" Mista said as he continued to point his gun at Pucci.

"If this Pucci guy makes a move I'll pumble him, however, I need someone with range against the guy with the tranquilizer! He's the one who knocked Giorno out, I need you to cover me! My stand might be tough, but I don't have the range to take that guy on Mista, I need you to do that for me." Jotaro said. Mista, realizing too the danger they were in upon hearing this quickly shung his gun around and took aim at the old man.

Pucci continued to caress Giorno's face before suddenly bringing out his stand only partly, its black and white arm shown to the world before smacking the gangster's face. In an instant 2 disk objects popped out of Giorno's face and onto the floor, leaving 2 slots were the disks had come out of his head. Star Platinum quickly threw a punch at Pucci, but it was too late, Pucci had already picked up the disks and used his stand to jump away from Jotaro. Jotaro quickly followed as he used Star Platinum to jump closer to him, he quickly drew the stand out further and began attacking the man with a massive stand rush. Star Platinum screamed countless ora ora's in fury as he tried to break Pucci's defense, however, it was no use, Pucci's stand blocked almost every blow Jotaro threw at him before Pucci quickly used his stand to jump out of the Pantheon, taking the disks with him. Jotaro tried his best to chase him, however, he couldn't leave Mista there alone with Lucius, he didn't know what his ability even is, and even if he stopped time, Pucci was already too far away for him to reach him. Jotaro had no choice, he was forced to jump down off of the ceiling of the Pantheon and go back down to Mista.

Mista, obviously distressed by this situation, was shaking and biting his bottom lip as he pointed his weapon at the old man. The man spun his weapon as he laughed. He stabilized himself from falling to the ground with his cane, and he stared at the 2 men opposing him, his eyes finally revealed. They were a dark, sickening green, however his left eye looked incredibly fuzzy and damaged, like the green inside his pupil had leaked spread across the entirety of his eye, upon closer inspection, there was a long, deep scar across his face that crossed the left side of his face and over his left eye. He had lost all vision in this eye after an obvious injury. He continued to laugh as they looked at him.

"Everything is going to plan." The old, frail man said. "Everything is working exactly as I thought it would."

Mista's hand trembled as he spoke, his gun shook like the words spoken by the old man rocked the very ground they stood upon. Jotaro moved next to Mista, drawing Star Platinum out in preparation for the fight. The man continued on his rant.

"Honestly, I don't care about DIO's plan, I personally think I see him as he truly is, he's a mad-man, which is why I serve him." The man said slowly and methodically.

Mista continued to shake, he finally spoke to the man. "So if you are so smart and know what he really is, why do you serve him?" Mista said as he shook.

The man laughed. "You don't get it, do you? I don't care what he wants, all I want is for people to see is what I see. I want the world to be filled with chaos." The man said methodically. "The world, it doesn't care about people like me or even you, all it cares about is those who are... better off. A truck full of soldiers can be suddenly attacked by terrorists one day, and no one would care, their deaths would be discarded and forgotten. But if some rich kid dies in say, a robbery gone wrong, or a drunk driving accident, then everyone suddenly cares, everyone cares about their families and their loss. Isn't that weird? Isn't that weird how the ones less expected to die receive the most grief when they finally die? Isn't it weird how pain is only noticed when it's from those you wouldn't expect? When we suffer, no one notices, when we die, no one cares, they only care when people think we are important."

"What the hell is your point, asshole." Jotaro said.

Lucius laughed. "People like you want to stop this disparity of death and suffering and silence by trying to make everything more… orderly, more, fair. But you can't, there will always be those who suffer in silence, there will always be those who die in silence, your actions just make it so the amount of people who suffer in silence is smaller than before. What I want, is for death to be so common that we all suffer in silence, everyone. I know for a fact that DIO is such a mad-man that he will bring us to that point, everyone will experience suffering, and no one will care."

"You're insane." Mista said as he shook.

"Am I? Or are you just misguided?" Lucius said as he laughed confidently. "I bet you are wondering what I did to your blonde friend over there." He pointed his tranquilizer at Giorno on the ground.

"Number 5, number 7, get behind him, now." Mista yelled. The 2 little figures flew through the air and went behind the man, their little insect-like eyes peering at him. "What the hell did you do to Giorno." Mista screamed at Lucius, the old man stayed silent for a period of time. Mista screamed again on a beat, "Tell me what the fuck you did to Giorno!"

"Well, he's alive, I'll tell you that, his soul is just, disconnected from his body, and everything attached to his soul was disconnected as well. He could still see what was going on, however, but he was trapped just outside of reality itself, on a lower plane of existence. That's why his stand couldn't reverse the attack I made on him, his stand was made completely helpless after it was disconnected from reality. But today taught me something new, I have now just found out that even though it's disconnected, his soul and stand can still be manipulated here in this reality. That's what those disks Pucci left here with, those disks were his stand and his soul itself, all transformed into 2 little compact disks. And since he's been disconnected from reality, all he could do was watch as his soul and stand were suddenly and helplessly sucked back into reality and taken by Pucci, he suffered in silence. Right now though, he's still alive inside that disk, but he's trapped, and since his soul is gone from his body, his body will slowly begin to die. I don't get why Pucci had to take them, my stand has the same effect, but, whatever DIO says I guess." Lucius said with a smirk.

Mista's fear soon turned into rage, his face turned a bright fierce red. "You fucking bastard! I'm going to fucking blow your brains out!" Mista screamed.

Lucius began laughing hysterically. "Go ahead and try, gunslinger, my Novocaine will leave you and your stand trapped outside of reality itself, suffering in silence helplessly, just like your best friend."

Mista and Lucius pointed their weapons at each other, and fired at the same time, the boom of the gun shattering the silence of the massive temple and the quick silent sound of a pressurized syringe echoed through the air with a small, yet deadly and incredible force. It was like a modern duel, a modern duel against 2 master gunslingers, one a master of marksmanship, and the other, a master of stealth.


	5. Novacaine

Chapter 5: Novacaine

STAND NAME: 「NOVACAINE」

STAND USER: 「LUCIUS ROSSI」

POWER: E

SPEED: C

RANGE: A

DURABILITY: E

PRECISION: A

POTENTIAL: E

STAND DESCRIPTION: Novacaine is a long range, weapon type stand that takes the form of a highly modified medical tranquilizer gun. It's main ability is an ability called "disconnect." This ability activates on a target when it is shot by a dart from Novacaine. If the target is living and/or a stand user, the target's soul/stand/both will be brought down to a lower layer of reality. This lower layer of reality acts as a sort of prison, anyone inside this layer of reality will not be able to interact with the world in any shape way or form, and all stand abilities, even one's with reality manipulating abilities, will be completely nullified inside this layer of existence. The target will remain inside this realm until either the soul and stand are brought out of this layer by a third party with a soul altering ability (I.E. Pucci's White Snake.) if Lucius decides to let you out, or if Lucius is killed. Due to this, the target's body will slowly begin to die without it's soul, leaving the target's soul to helplessly watch their body slowly die.

"Star Platinum: The world!" Jotaro chimed as Star Platinum pointed at Lucius. Suddenly and instantly time ground to a halt, Mista's bullet and Lucius's needle both frozen in mid-air. Jotaro quickly ran over to Mista and pushed him out of the way of the tranquilizer's needle before it had the chance to hit him, after Jotaro had pushed the gangster out of the way time suddenly resumed. Mista fell to the floor along with Jotaro in an instant, the bullet fired by Mista hit the old man's left leg and the needle fired by the man flew directly into the wooden table where Mista's and Jotaro's meeting had taken place just minutes ago, before the needle faded out of existence and reappeared back into Lucius's hands.

Mista looked up at Jotaro. His eyes were full of confusion.

"What, what the hell was that? You just teleported?" Mista said confused.

"Don't worry, that's not important now, what's important is that we need to get the hell-" Jotaro said before being quiet, then suddenly falling to the ground, his eyes fluttered closed as Star Platinum fell to the ground too, it's eyes just as glossy Golden Experience Requiem's before it too, just like Giorno's stand faded back into Jotaro. Mista looked at Kujo's back to see the tranquilizer needle fired from Novacaine stuck in his back before it quickly faded out of existence and back into Lucius's hands. Mista jumped as he saw this and got back off of the ground and pointed his gun at Lucius.

"Heh, well, that's 2 of you down, one more to go…" Lucius said with a chuckle.

Mista looked the old man down and his anger suddenly and unexpectedly turned into a smirk, Lucius, noticing this became confused as Mista ran over to the table and flipped it over and quickly laid down behind the table. Mista then called upon his Sex Pistols, they all quickly flew over to him as Lucius began trying to shoot the small creatures to no effect, the stand was able to effortlessly dodge the needles fired by the weapon.

"Number 1, Number 7, get into pincer position!" Mista yelled as he loaded a round into his snub-nose revolver.

Lucius stayed quiet as he continued to try to shoot down the small figures down with his stand.

"Mista, what the hell are you!-" Lucius yelled before a gunshot echoed throughout the large empty temple, the bullet was soon caught and kicked by Number 5 towards Number 1, which kicked it towards Number 7 who finally kicked it directly towards Lucius, the bullet striking him directly in the chest. The old man staggered from the blow as he tried his best to keep himself balanced with his cane.

"You talk too much, old man." Mista said. He then fired 2 more rounds which repeated the process, the bullets striking the old man in his left arm and right leg, blood slowly trickled down his legs, arms, and chest as he fired multiple needles towards the table Mista was taking cover behind. He slowly began to try to make his way over to the table to get a better angle, however this was no use. Mista continued to fire round after round which repeated the process same done before, all of the rounds hitting their mark, progressively damaging the old man more and more and making it harder for him to advance in the slightest.

"You, fucking, little mutt!" Lucius yelled as he fired needle after needle at the table, none managed to make it past the thick wooden table.

"Oh would you shut up already, didn't you say something about you wanting everyone to suffer in silence? Why don't you go ahead and just do the same thing?" Mista said before firing 3 more rounds off, all managing to repeat the same cycle and hit Lucius perfectly. The old man's legs finally couldn't take their weakened state anymore, and under the man's weight broke at a strange angle as he fell to the ground, he continued to try to crawl towards the table, sporadically firing needles at the pistols, however managed to dodge the relatively slow shots. The old man began panting hard as he laid on the hard tile floor of the Pantheon. Mista quickly spun the cylinder for his gun open and almost instantly loaded a new 6 rounds in. Mista then looked over the table and at the old man crawling on the floor in a futile attempt to kill the gangster. It was almost sad, seeing this man trying his best to kill Mista against all odds, he had the resolve to do that, however just not the resolve to the process of it. The man quickly summoned his stand again seeing Mista's face and began firing again, however, Mista quickly took cover yet again.

"Stop hiding you fucking coward! I'll tear your soul right from your body you goddamn bastard!" The old man screamed as he continued to fire round after round to no avail.

"I'm sorry to tell you this old man, but the only one's soul who is gonna be ripped from their body," Mista said before firing one last round, the loud crack of the gun filling the room, however, this time Number 6 intercepted it directly before kicking the round directly at Lucius's head. The bullet landed right between the old man's eyebrows as it made a triumph thump noise as it entered his head. "Is you." Mista finished his line as Lucius's lifeless head made contact with the cold tile floor, blood pooling below him.

After this happened, for a brief second Mista saw a strange yellow glowing fog appear out of nowhere and enter back into Jotaro's body. Suddenly, Jotaro finally woke up and coughed hard as he picked himself up off the ground. He looked over to Mista and cracked a smirk.

"You did a mighty good job there, cowboy. I'd be worse off than dead if it wasn't for you, I owe you one." Jotaro said as he tipped his hat towards Mista with a grin. Mista, however, was frowning.

"Hey, you doing alright kid?" Jotaro asked as he walked closer to Mista. Upon closer inspection, Mista's eyes were locked on Giorno's lifeless body. Jotaro upon seeing this went dead quiet.

"You, you said if that Pucci guy made a move, you'd pumble him…" Mista said, trembling. "Part of me hoped that once I killed that bastard Giorno would get up and come over to me too but, no… His soul is stuck in a god damn CD."

Jotaro stayed quiet as he looked at Mista, his eyes then darted to the ground.

"He and I met 9 years ago, April of 2001, hard to believe it's been that long… I doubted him at first, hated him even after he told us he knew about the death of one of my closest friends at the time but didn't tell me out of fear of us losing our mission due to that. However, the more time I spent with him, the more I understood why, the more I realized he did the right thing then, the more I saw him as my best friend. After everything back in 2001 was all over and done, we went through so much together, from bringing Fugo back to the gang and helping him take out the narcotics division, to hunting down serial killers and rouge stand users, we did it all, together." Mista said as he attempted his best to hold back tears. "Jotaro, you said you owed me one, right?"

Jotaro stayed silent for a minute before finally speaking up. "Yeah, I did. I really do owe you one, you saved my life, Mista." Jotaro said as he stared at Giorno's lifeless body.

"Jotaro… Will… Will you promise me you'll bring Giorno back, somehow… Please just, promise me you'll get him back, that you'll find his disks and revive him, somehow…" Mista said as a tear rolled down his face.

Jotaro looked over at Giorno's soulless body before slowly walking towards him and picking him up and carrying him over his right shoulder. Jotaro then looked over towards Mista, his brim of his hat covering his eyes before he lifted his head, revealing his light blue eyes to Mista. "I said I owed you one, didn't I? He's my family too. Now, come on, we need to get your friend here to your headquarters, I need you to lead the way there for me, we can't take a taxi, it'd be too risky, and we need to make sure we stay hidden, we aren't in any condition to fight." Jotaro said as he slowly began making his way towards the exit, Mista not far behind. Jotaro slowly opened the door to the Pantheon, Giorno's body slumped over his shoulder as he did so. Mista led Jotaro slowly down the sidewalk, the 2 men on a long sorrowful walk towards the gang's headquarters.

Mista entered the huge mansion that served as the gang's home and headquarters first, he held the door open for Jotaro as he entered the house. Jotaro walked in slowly, still carrying the fallen gangster. On a table waiting for them as a dark green turtle with a gold-encrusted key with a red ruby of it's back, suddenly a blue glowing figure appeared from the key. It was Polnareff, he was bound in a wheelchair with 2 robotic legs, a robotic arm and an eyepatch over his right eye, this was how he was before his body was killed by Diavolo. However, due to the work of his newly achieved requiem stand, he was able to swap bodies at last second with a turtle the gang had brought with him and he continued to reside with the stand of the turtle long after the battle with Diavolo was concluded. Jotaro froze as he saw Polnareff, he wasn't expecting too see his long lost friend this early, especially under these circumstances. Polnareff was frozen in disbelief as well. Jotaro's emotions upon seeing his long lost friend began to bubble to the surface before he quickly managed to compose himself before he could burst out in tears in front of his old friend. Jotaro looked away from Polnareff as he pretended to look around the room they had entered.

"Polnareff, is there any room where I can put Giorno at? I need to contact the Speedwagon Foundation that way we can put him on life support before his body dies." Jotaro said calmly as he looked down a long hallway that protruded from the room they were in.

"...Yes, Giorno's room is down that way, old friend…" Polnareff said, his face contorted with intense mixed emotions of sorrow and joy. Jotaro nodded at Polnareff as he slowly walked down the hallway, trying not to show his emotions, to the first room on his right. He entered the large room, which had a large king-size bed in the back-middle of the room, on the end of the right wall was a large drawer with 3 items on top of it. A vase with 2 flowers, one white and one gold, a displace hanger with a zipper handle on it, and a bottle of "Silent" brand wine. These meant something to Giorno, Jotaro knew that, so he didn't dare go near them out of respect for his family member. He slowly and gently put the fallen gangster onto his bed. After he did this he slowly walked out of the room and closed to door to his room, leaving the gangster peacefully on top of his bed, seeming to be almost asleep.


	6. Interlude

Chapter 6: Interlude

Torches filled a room, a dark, quiet room, lined up to the brim with book-cases and ancient paintings, past these book-cases in the middle of the labyrinth of this room was a single, gold and red chair. On it sat a man, a man whose presence filled the room with an overwhelming intense strange sense of fear, yet charm. The man wore only pants with straps attached to them, he was completely shirtless as he sat in the dark room. His face wasn't visible, however his gold blonde hair flowed in the slight breeze of the room. On his back was the signature, purple Joestar birthmark. There was no questioning it, this man was the near mythical vampire of old, DIO. In his hands was a book, a book almost as old as him. It's name was "History's Greatest War," a book written in the year 1919, right after the end of the first world war. Despite his immortality, the blight of mortals, such as the ones during wars, still greatly fascinated him. It was like watching a colony of ants fight to him, however, what was even more fascinating to him was how the governments of nations could successfully gather thousands if not millions of people to die in wars such as the First World War. Those who died in these wars died purely for the gains of their leaders, purely to help their governments gain more power over the world. DIO saw himself as like those leaders, creating entire armies to die for him, so he could be able to finally rule over the world as a god, as he thought he rightfully should.

Suddenly and slowly, the door to the room creaked open, and in walked a limping, tall, slender meek man. His dark blue clothes were stained with blood, and his once prized dreadlocks were now matted and greasy. This was the same man Jotaro had faced off against back in Italy after he had landed, however due to his injuries from the fight, he was seemily broken and unable to fight, it was amazing how he was even able to walk in the first place. He walked past the never ending bookcases before DIO slowly and meticulously closed his book and placed it on the coffee table beside him. The man slowly appeared behind him as the dark myth of a figure finally spoke up.

"Icarus, Icarus, Icarus…" DIO said in a charming, yet disappointed voice, almost like a politician who had just discovered one of his managers had just come short of their job. "You've been busy, haven't you? I hear you encountered the one and only Jotaro Kujo while you were away."

The man, his name now revealed, froze. "Ye- Yes, lord DIO?…" The man spattered out in fear in front of the seemingly larger than life figure sitting in the chair. While this figure took the appearance of a man, Icarus began to realize all too late that this was no man, this was a monster. "I… I tried my best to dispatch him, he was too strong though… He figured out my weakness…"

DIO slowly got up from his chair, his face still concealed in shadows, and turned around to face the man. "Oh, Icarus, I already know, however I don't think the reason you lost was because he was too strong…" DIO slowly walked closer to Icarus, he was frozen in fear as he did this. When he got closer to him, DIO slowly caressed his face before grabbing his head and positioning it towards him.

"So much potential, your stand is truly amazing Icarus. I truly believe if you hadn't given away it's workings, you could have killed Kujo easily." DIO looked directly into Icarus eyes as his face suddenly drained of all color. DIO then let go of his head and backed away from him. DIO's head suddenly turned towards the bookshelves in the room, admiring his vast collection of work. "Do you want to know what my favorite book is, Icarus? Out of all of these works I have collected, I have one favorite." DIO asked methodically.

"Su- Sure, I mean, Yes, lord DIO…" Icarus spat out as sweat dripped down his forehead. DIO chuckled lightly as he picked up a very specific book from the closest shelf, as if he knew the spot that book occupied by heart.

"The Art of War, by the ancient philosopher Sun Tzu…" DIO said as he fingered through the pages of the book, just admiring this piece of ancient literature in his collection. "There is a quote that I find very true from this book Icarus… One quote I keep to heart… 'If you know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles…" DIO said as he slowly walked towards Icarus. He continued after stopping a good 2 feet away from him. "If you know yourself but not the enemy, for every victory gained you will also suffer a defeat. If you know neither the enemy nor yourself…" DIO said before suddenly and instantly with no time delay in the slightest, his stand The World's gold and light grey colored arm pierced directly through his own chest. Icarus felt a seering, sudden pain in his own abdomen, he looked down and saw his own chest had been burst with an exact copy of The World's fist, he looked behind him to see his stand, Beat It. It's lack of face slowly contorting into a goopy, disgusting frown before solid cracks began to appear on its head. The World quickly removed it's arm from DIO's chest and Beat It did the exact same thing to the wounded man. Icarus slowly fell to his knees, blood pouring out of his wound and onto his clothes and the floor. "You will succumb in every battle…" DIO said, finally finishing the quote, his chest wound quickly patching itself up through his vampiric healing. DIO walked over to Icarus and wiped the blood off of his own arm onto Icarus's trench coat.

"Why?… Why lord DIO?…" Icarus panted, blood slowly pouring onto the floor. DIO scoffed at him as he slowly slumped down onto the cold wooden floor.

"To know yourself you must know your weaknesses, I know our weaknesses, and in order to become the best fighting machine you can, you must purge all of your weaknesses." DIO said as he looked down at the bleeding man. "Failure, especcially stupid failure like yours, is a weakness… I can't afford to have any more failures, I simply can't have what happened back in 1989 happen again, we simply can't have failures on our side, so we must purge all failures, every last one, and unfortunately, that means I have to purge you because of your failure, Icarus."

The color in the man's eyes began to slowly drain as he lost more and more blood, the thick, red liquid slowly pooled onto the floor. "It's a shame, really, you were a talented stand user, your stand could have been used against your enemies to brutal effect, but sadly…" DIO then bent over and made direct eye contact with the dying Icarus. "You were just too dumb for the cut…" DIO suddenly pulled out The World and with his stand's leg kicked the now brittle and breaking Beat It, shattering it into pieces as Icarus finally took his last breath, his eyes going completely grey and all color left his body. The remnants of the stand slowly disintegrated into the air, the last sign of Icarus life, lost in the cool breeze of the room. As DIO saw this he smirked before sitting back down onto his chair. He slowly lifted his book off the table and began reading his book again as he waited for his second in command, Erino Pucci, to arrive back to the hideout.


	7. the Hunt Begins

Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins

Jotaro finally and slowly got off the phone before he walked back into the room where he had entered. The room was now empty, and he could see the paintings on each wall of the entrance of the massive castle of a mansion and the 2 counters located on both the right and left wall of the room. Jotaro sighed as he looked down the hall of the entranceway to see a living room. In the living room was a large couch and on it sat Mista, and beside him the spirit of Polnareff with the turtle right beside him. Jotaro made his way to the room before sitting down on a solitary chair located beside the couch. Jotaro looked over at Mista and Polnareff, the look of sheer grief and anger stricken their faces in paintings of emotion. Jotaro looked at the ground, the brim of his hat hiding his eyes.

Jotaro finally spoke up, as he had just got off the phone with the Speedwagon Foundation. "He only has a month at best without his soul, we need to find his disks soon or his body will die…" Jotaro said grimmly, his eyes still hidden by his hat.

"So… what now? Since Giorno is on his deathbed now, we might have no way of defeating DIO if he does reach this, heaven, he's been looking for…" Mista said, his eyes welling with an intense sense of despair. "If we can't find Giorno, we have no way of winning, the arrow is gone and now Giorno is too, we have no chance of stopping him now…"

Polnareff's face suddenly lit up, his eyes filled with a sense of excitement Jotaro had only seen a couple of times before. His mouth then suddenly went a-gape. "That's the key, the arrow, Mista, Giorno never destroyed the arrow, he put it in hiding as a contingency plan in case he had been somehow taken out of action." Polnareff said, his face full of excitement and at the same time, fear.

"Wait, we talking about the same arrow I'm thinking about?" Jotaro said, his eyes suddenly visible, a massive sense of hope in his eyes.

"Sort of, yes. However this arrow, it isn't just any stand arrow, this is the most powerful artifact ever created by humanity, it's the arrow that allowed for the creation of Giorno's Golden Experience Requiem, it is the arrow above all stand arrows. The Requiem stand arrow." Polnareff said, his eyes locking with Jotaro's. "The only issue is, is that not even I know where it is, Giorno just told me that he had put it in hiding to keep it from an enemy, however, he also told me that if we ever needed it, we'll know how to find it. He also gave me this."

Suddenly Polnareff disappeared into the turtle and returned holding a light red lady-bug brooch. "When he handed me this, he told me that if we needed to get him back somehow, the arrow was the key, and the arrow is the past, and the key to the arrow is the past."

"This isn't making much sense, how did he know the arrow would lead to him? This seems fishy." Jotaro said calmly. Polnareff suddenly raised one finger to gesture him to stop for a moment.

"Giorno, he's a smart man, there has to be a reason behind…" Polnareff suddenly stopped mid-sentence, his eyes filled with surprise suddenly. "He knew the arrow would lead to him because if somehow someone took him, it's almost an almost current fact they'd have a way to access his memory too, which means…"

"They'd figure out where the arrow is, and they'd either want to steal it, or want to destroy it, if we get there before or even when they get there, they'll either have his disks on them or they'll lead us right to them, and as a plus, we'd get the arrow." Jotaro said calmly before a smirk crossed his face. "Good grief, what a clever little bastard, I can tell where he picked those traits up from." Jotaro said looking at the frenchman.

Polnareff smirked. "Indeed, he is a Joestar, after all." Suddenly, however, Polnareff's face turned back to confusion. He then sighed as he looked at the ground. "The key to the arrow is the past… What did he mean by that?" Mista suddenly stood up and took the brooch and quickly ran to Giorno's room, Jotaro quickly picked up the turtle as Polnareff's spirit quickly vanished back into the key on the turtle's back. As Jotaro entered back into the room he sat the turtle on the dresser on the left side of the room and suddenly Polnareff appeared out of the turtle again. Mista had opened the closet at the end of the room and was holding the brooch, inside the closet was an almost 9-year old, dusty, gold and pink suit with blue ladybug brooches on it, this was the outfit Giorno had used to wear during the events of 2001. However, in the middle of the suit, it looked like it had been missing one of the many brooches attached to it. Mista stared at the outfit. "The key to the arrow is the past, huh? Well, it's a hunch, but here we go." Mista said before he clipped the brooch onto the outfit, suddenly and instantly the brooch's light red turned the same blue the rest of the brooches on the outfit were, and instantly the suit began morphing. The suit quickly formed into a black and brown bird, the said bird then flew down to the cold wooden floor and began pecking at the floor. The 3 men watched as it meticulously carved numbers and letters into the floor-boarding. Right as it finished its work, the bird looked up at the men and let out a short, high pitched tweet before flapping its wings and flying out of the window at the very back of Giorno's room. Jotaro and Mista crouched down to see what the letters and numbers had finally spelled out, and their eyes widened in surprise.

"37.969447, 23.733015, your first clue, assemble a team, our enemy is strong." The letters said. Upon seeing the numbers, Polnareff's eyes widened in surprise as he went back into the turtle and grabbed a map out of the turtle's stand. He began looking at the map quickly yet accurately. Polnareff's eyes widened as he found the location of the coordinates given by the bird.

"The Temple of Olympian Zeus… That's the location of our first clue." he said as he folded the map and threw it back into the turtle's stand. The ghost looked down at the carvings yet again as his eyes squinted. "Assemble a team, our enemy is strong…"

"He knew if the enemy was able to take him captive, they'd be incredibly strong, and he obviously knew if they are strong enough to take him, that there's no way we'd be able to make it to them on our own…" Jotaro said, looking down at the carving. "We have to get as many of our allies here as we can to form a team, Mista, Polnareff, do you know of anyone who would be willing to help?"

Mista and Polnareff looked at each other before Mista closed his eyes and nodded. "I know someone, yeah, really just one person but his stand is incredible." Mista said, looking at Jotaro.

"His name?" Jotaro asked as he pulled out a notepad to begin jotting notes down.

"Pannacotta Fugo." Mista said looking at Jotaro, his eyes widening. "Do you know anyone who could join us?"

Jotaro tipped his hat as he smirked. "Yes, quite a few, actually, many of them are from a little bizarre town in Japan called Morioh, and the other, well, Polnareff you can say you already know him." Jotaro said, smirking at the spirit of Polnareff.

"You can't mean, him? Right?" Polnareff said, his eyes welling with tears.

Jotaro nodded. "The old man, he's kinda senile now but his stand is still as incredible as it was back in the day, and his money and resources will certainly give us a helping hand." Polnareff slowly moved his ghostly wheelchair over to Jotaro and gave him a long, tight hug, his eyes welling with tears, Jotaro slowly but surely returned the hug.

"We're getting the gang back together, aren't we?" Polnareff said as a single, solitary tear dripped down his left cheek. Jotaro smiled.

"Old friend, it's gonna be like the old days again." Jotaro said. He slowly but surely then let go of Polnareff. The 3 men slowly looked back down at the carvings, the words, and numbers that would bring them on an entirely new, bizarre adventure.


	8. Assembly

Chapter 8: Assembly

The sun slowly rose over the horizon as Jotaro, Mista, and Polnareff looked out the window. A day had passed since they made their discovery, and they were now waiting for their allies to arrive at Passione's headquarters. The light gentle glow of the sun shined down onto the mansion as the air filled with a sudden, yet quiet sound of a helicopter's blades cutting through the air. The men watched as the sound grew louder as a Speedwagon Foundation marked helicopter made its way to the headquarters, circling the massive palace before finding the helipad in the middle of the palace's massive courtyard. The helicopter slowly touched down as Jotaro tipped his hat with a smirk.

"So, how long do we have again?" Mista asked.

"Now since we have Giorno on life support, maybe 1-2 months, the Speedwagon Foundation has state of the art medical tech, and even though his body doesn't have a soul, they can keep him alive for a pretty long time, however, they can't forever." Jotaro said to Mista as he looked out the window.

Mista then looked out the window as well and noticed the helicopter. "Do you know who's in there?" Mista asked Jotaro, his back against the wall.

"Yeah…" Jotaro said with a smirk. "I haven't seen these guys in forever, we live half a planet apart after all, but I can't forget what we did together, especially the old geezer in there with them."

Polnareff laughed. "Don't tell me he's _that _old now, I can't imagine that guy being any less manly than what he was back in '89."

"Well, he is over 90 now, but somehow he's still relatively in shape, well, at least as in shape as he was back in Morioh. He needs a cane now but because of Josuke he's just as in shape as he was back then." Jotaro said with a smirk. Polnareff's eyes went wide as his expression slowly turned to one of confusion

"Josuke?" Polnareff asked, confused.

"Oh yea, that's right, you don't know much about him." Jotaro said, smirking. "I met him when he was 16, I was sent on a mission to a town called Morioh to investigate him, apparently the old man had a secret child we had no idea about, his wife was furious for a while but she calmed down after a while and somehow the old man is still happily married to her, but needless to say, Josuke's a good kid, and a real Joestar at that. He'll make a fine addition to this team." The helicopter then slowly lowered itself down to the ground before it's blades slowly stopped moving. The passenger side door to the helicopter quickly popped open as 4 slowly walked out of the helicopter and into the light. One had an incredibly strange haircut and wore a dark blue outfit and a green undercoat, the other was incredibly short and wore a dark red button up suit and had spiky hair that rose above his head, and the one next to him had incredibly short hair in the middle of his head but almost no hair on the far sides of it, he wore a dark green suit with currency symbols attached sporadically to it, and the final figure was an old man, walking with a cane and wearing a leopard pattern style hat and a red and light brown suit. Jotaro smiled has they made their way over to the entrance of the mansion. The man with the strange hair, Josuke's, face turned to a massive smile as he noticed Jotaro standing at the entrance of the mansion with the ghost of Polnareff standing beside him a good 70 meters away. He then ran straight towards the entrance while the man wearing the green suit yelled at him to slow down, meanwhile the short guy helped the old man towards the entrance.

Josuke and his friend with the short hair, Okuyasu, made it right up to the entrance. They panted hard due to how far and how quickly they had just ran. Josuke looked at Okuyasu before looking back over to Jotaro.

"Josuke! You didn't tell me we were gonna have a race!" Okuyasu panted as he fell to the ground onto his back. Josuke looked back over to Okuyasu.

"I didn't want a race you numb-skull! I just wanted to see Jotaro-San, we haven't seen him in forever!" Josuke half yelled at the man on the ground. Mista snickered at this as he was watching and Polnareff simply watched as this was happening with a face mixed with amusement and confusion.

"Well, I'm feeling better now, anyways, Jotaro-San, how's-" Okuyasu said as he picked himself up off the ground before seeing the blue apparition of Polnareff standing beside Jotaro, Okuyasu screamed as he fell ass-first onto the ground again. "It's a ghost Josuke! Look at him he's a ghost!" The man screamed at Josuke. Josuke's face contorted in disappointment as he heard this.

"Okuyasu, after all the shit we've seen, does a ghost really surprise you?" Josuke said, his face visibly disappointed.

"Well, I know, but he's all blue and floaty and it looks like he's being projected from that turtle on the counter over there." Okuyasu said. Polnareff's face soon turned into a smile as he snickered slightly at this.

Jotaro tipped his hat with a smirk. "Give me a break…" He said calmly before opening the screen door entrance to the mansion fully before letting them in. Slowly the small man and the old man made their way over to the door as well. The old man was Joseph Joestar, and the man helping him along was Koichi Hirose. Koichi briefly scholded Josuke and Okuyasu before saying hello to the men. Jotaro looked over to the helicopter and noticed it wasn't taking off. He soon became confused at this.

_That's weird, everyone should be here now, why isn't the chopper taking off… _Jotaro thought to himself as he looked at the chopper, his gaze soon cut over to Joseph.

"Old man, why's the chopper not leaving? Is everything ok?" Jotaro asked, his calm collective stare permeating the air.

"Oh… I brought someone else along… It doesn't look like she wants to come out right now, maybe she's just collecting herself." Joseph said.

"She?" Jotaro asked as suddenly the side-door to the chopper opened once again, and a tall slender woman walked out into the light. Her face hidden by the shadow of the aircraft as she picked up her bag out of the plane. She was wearing a grey short jacket with a blue shirt that only went up to her belly, on the shirt in the middle was a symbol of a butterfly and around it was a spider-web like pattern. Her pants connected to her shirt with 4 columns made of the same material, and they had the same spider-web like pattern on them. On her calves were a series of light green square pins which were sporadically attached. Her boots were the same dark blue colors however the lower parts of them were the same green which the pins on her legs were. Slowly she stepped out of the shadows and revealed her face and hair. Her hair was an elegant shade of black and was highlighted by the same lime green that accented her clothes. Her eyes pierced the air with the same green color, and her blue lipstick accented the green permeating from her eyes perfectly. She looked over and saw Jotaro. She smirked slightly.

"Hey Dad, look who's here too." The woman said. This woman was Jotaro's daughter from florida, Jolyne. Jotaro's eyes went wide as he realised who was behind her being here, and he quickly took Joseph's hand and at a brisk pace walked into the mansion. He sat the old man down onto the couch as he sat down onto the chair across from the old man. Jotaro removed his hat and threw it at the couch, it landed hard as the attachments to it jiggled slightly. Jotaro's face was cool, however his eyes told a different story. His eyes, his light blue eyes were full of a mixture of anger, of fear, and of sorrow. He finally looked up at the old man, who slightly shaken from what had just happened. Realizing the look in Jotaro's eyes, his face turned from fear to a frown. The room was dead silent for what seemed like hours before Jotaro finally spoke up.

"Old man, I told you not to bring her here. I can't lose her, I can't." Jotaro said, his face staying the same facade of calmness, however his told eyes told a different story as they began to well up slightly with tears as he looked at the ground. He then closed his eyes as he stared at the ground, making sure his closed eyelids could hold back even the possibility of tears.

"She… She told me she missed you, Jotaro." Joseph said as he looked at the Stardust man, trying to hold his composure due to this all.

"I promised myself no matter where my battles take me, I'd never involve her. I know what these monsters we fight can do, and they won't hesitate to rip her apart, gramps. Even though she has a stand now, a stand thanks to me, I know that even that might not save her. If I lose her, I don't know what I'll do, and it pisses me off that you brought her here." Jotaro said, his face soon turned towards Joseph, anger in his eyes.

"Jotaro, she's family, she's your daughter, she wants to help you no matter what. She has the same self-sacrificing spirit you do." Joseph said to Jotaro, his eyes pierced the air.

"I know, gramps. And that's what I'm afraid of." Jotaro picked himself off of the couch and grabbed his hat. He slowly put his hat back on his head and walked to one of the many rooms inside the mansion. Jotaro slowly locked himself in the room away from his family and friends, he needed time, time to think. Joseph frowned as he slowly picked himself up off of the couch and walked with his cane to the room he had first walked into. In the room with the doorway stood the team which had just arrived, their eyes tired from the flight to Italy and their faces full of concern yet disappointment at Jotaro leaving like he did. Joseph looked down at the ground as he noticed this. Jolyne, however, was different. She was against the left side wall of the room, and her face was contorted in a mixture of anger, yet, loneliness at what had just happened. She was angry, angry and sad, and these feelings were so strong it felt like the mere presence of them could ice over hell itself.

"He'll be ok, he just needs some time." Joseph said, his voice frail with a mixture of pity and sadness.

"He always needs time, doesn't he? Always needs time away from me, honestly I think, no I know, he hates me." Jolyne said looking out the window of the room, her teeth clenching down on her lower lip.

"No, Jolyne, he doesn't hate you-" Joseph began saying before Jolyne cut him off.

"Grandpa Joe I don't want to hear it. The only reason I'm here is because I want to see him, I want to see my dad. And now look at this, I'm in a room with a fucking ghost, uncle Josuke's weird friends, and like always dad is no where to be found. If I knew this is how things were gonna go, I wouldn't have gone. I don't even know what this little adventure Dad organized is but Grandpa, the only reason I pleaded you to take me with was to see Dad." Jolyne said as she pushed herself off the wall. She sighed as she looked over at the old Joestar. She then looked over at Polnareff. "Hey, weird looking ghost dude, where's the nearest guest bedroom away from my dad."

Polnareff frowned as he looked down at the floor. He then pointed to his left down a long hallway covered in paintings. Jolyne then picked up her backpack and walked down the hallway towards the furthest room, before slamming the door shut. Polnareff looked over at Joseph, his face contorted in joy for seeing his old friend yet embarrassment at what had just happened. He chuckled slightly as he realized Joseph hadn't questioned why he was an apparition now, however due to the situation he quickly cut the laughter off.

"So, it must be weird seeing me as a ghost in a wheelchair ain't it, old man?" Polnareff said, trying to lighten the mood as he looked at Joseph.

Joseph chuckled slightly. "Yeah, it is kinda weird, how'd you end up this way anyways?"

"Long story, I don't think I have time to explain it." Polnareff said as he closed his eyes and smirked. He then looked over at Mista. "So, Mista, when's Fugo gonna come here?"

Mista froze as he stared at the ghostly figure. "I uh, I don't know, he just said he'll be here today." Mista said as he pulled out his cellphone and scrolled through the text messages on the device.

"He better be here soon then…" Polnareff said as he looked out the window as the helicopter slowly began to take off. "He better be here soon…"


End file.
